


Sweaters

by RiddleBlack



Series: Destiel Christmas Mini Bang 2015 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Genderbending, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleBlack/pseuds/RiddleBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Deanna is unwilling to admit that they need new winter clothes, she is even less willing to admit that she agreed to go shopping for Castiel's sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the lateness of this work. I've been sucked into holiday events.

Sam finally forced herself to bring it up when Deanna was attempting to walk from the parking lot to the grocery store without shaking.

“Dee, I really think we should see about getting more winter clothes…” She started, trying to gauge her sister’s reaction to the suggestion. She wasn’t at all surprised when she received a head shake in response.

“We’ve fine, Sammy. We’ve got plenty of clothes already and good coats. We can layer up.”

Sam rolled her eyes, knowing full well that Deanna had barely avoided biting her tongue as she spoke from how hard her teeth were chattering.

“Come on. Just because we have a bunch of layers on doesn’t mean we’re warm. Look at yourself; it’s a miracle you’re not frozen to the concrete.”

Deanna shot Sam a look as they finally entered the grocery store, another quick shudder passing through her. “Sorry, sis, but no way are we buying more clothes than we need.”

“Dee, we have the bunker now. We can afford to have some extra stuff. You know, actually put things in a dresser instead of the trunk of the Impala.”

Sam was pointedly ignored as Deanna grabbed a shopping basket and started for the aisles. She decided to try one more tactic.

“We need to get some stuff for Cas too.”

It was nearly missed, but Sam could see Deanna pause for a moment, considering the notion. Without even turning around, she replied.

“Fine. But we’re going to a thrift store, alright? I’m not dropping fifty dollars on a stupid cardigan.”

Sam didn’t even bother to hide her smirk.

\------

“I still don’t understand why I need to come with you.” Castiel said from the back of the Impala, looking between the sisters.

“Because, Cas,” Deanna started, not even taking her eyes off of the road, “With you being human now, you can’t keep washing the same things over and over and you _definitely_ can’t keep borrowing things from us. My stuff’s too small on you and Sam’s are too big.”

“But I enjoy wearing your things. They’re comfortable.”

Sam quickly hid her grin when she saw the tips of Deanna’s ears turn red.

“Well, thanks, Cas. But you still need new clothes. Along with what Dee said, you need to find what you like. It’s part of being human; figuring out your taste.”

Castiel went silent, considering the notion as they pulled into the parking lot of a Good Will. The group exited the vehicle and started into the building.

“It’s very organized,” Castiel stated as she followed the sisters through the store, “Is there anything specific I should be looking for?”

Sam shrugged. “Well, warm stuff should be priority, but just grab anything that catches your eye.”

Castiel nodded and turned to scan the racks. Sam watched as Deanna stood beside Castiel, occasionally making comments about items she found. She smiled as the two stood close enough to continue to brush shoulders before deciding to give them their privacy and start at the other side of the racks.

“Find anything so far, Cas?” Deanna asked, carrying a couple pairs of jeans and a top in her arms. The ex-angel nodded, holding out her items. Deanna frowned.

“That’s basically what you’re wearing now.” She pointed out, gesturing to the pencil skirt-blouse combo Castiel was sporting.

“Well, it’s what I’ve worn since coming to Earth. In your words, ‘if it isn’t broken, don’t fix it’. There isn’t anything wrong with what I’ve been wearing, so why replace it?”

Deanna sighed and shook her head. “Yeah, you’re right, Cas. But the point of the trip is to find you some stuff that you like. Yeah, there’s nothing wrong with what you’ve got, but try finding some new stuff you like, okay? Anything you want.”

Castiel cocked her head. “I thought the trip was so you and Sam could get some winter clothes.”

Deanna felt her cheeks heat up a bit at her slip-up. “Uh… yeah, that too, I guess. But this is more important.”

A small, fond smile tugged at Castiel’ lips. “Okay, I will look for something I like.”

Deanna huffed and nodded, quickly tuning back to the racks to hide her face. She let her friend wander about to search for herself. She eventually found her sister and the two compared choices before they went looking for Castiel.

“Cas?” They called, stopping by the changing rooms when they saw a familiar pair of kitten heels placed carefully beside the door. “You in there?”

“Yes,” She replied, tone sounding rather excited (well, as excited as the blue-eyed woman could sound), “I’ve found something.”

“Oh yeah, what is it?” Deanna asked, leaning her shoulder against the door. Suddenly, it swung open, causing Deanna to fall into the room. She braced herself for impact, only to feel herself fall into something soft. She opened her eyes.

Yellow.

She looked up to see Castiel looking down at her in concern as she helped Deanna stand upright. The hunter looked down, realizing she had fallen into Castiel. She was ready to apologize, only for the words to get stuck in her throat as she attempted not to laugh.

Castiel was wearing what had to be the ugliest sweater she had ever seen. It was a bright yellow with blue lace-like peeking out of the neck, sleeves, and hem. Embroidered into the front was a design of flowers and grass with bees and butterflies fluttering about the plants.

“Cas, that’s… is that what you found?” Deanna croaked out, trying her best not to stare to hard at the ridiculous top.

“Yes,” She stated proudly, tugging at the hem a bit, “It’s very soft and I am fond of the pattern.”

Deanna made a noise that she hoped sounded like a considering hum. “It’s… fun.”

Sam nodded in agreement, grinning like an idiot. “Yeah, it’s wild, Cas.”

The woman smiled at their supposed enthusiasm. “I’m pleased that you both like it. I was actually going to surprise you, but I think it would be nicer to show you now.”

 _Oh, fuck._ “Show us what?”

Castiel rummaged through her pile of chosen attire before pulling out two additional sweaters. One was black with gray lace and a cave with a bear embroidered on to the front, while the other was green with brown lace and a frog on a lily pad on the chest.

“I found these and I thought you two would look really nice on them.”

Deanna forced herself to keep her jaw from dropping, glancing over at Sam. She and her sister shared a look before Sam started to speak.

“Look, Cas, thanks bu-“

“But we’ll need to wash them before we wear them,” Deanna suddenly interjected, watching her friend’s eyes light up, “We’ll put them on back at the bunker, okay?”

Castiel nodded and closed the door to change out of the sweater. Deanna sighed and turned around to face Sam, frowning at the obvious smirk plastered on her face.

“Shut up.” She muttered, shoving past Sam to look at coats. Sam kept on smiling, following after her sister.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Your stupid face did. It said ‘Punch me. Punch me as hard as you can, especially if I talk about what just happened.”

“What just happened?” Sam started, feigning innocence, “Oh, you mean when you agreed to wear that monstrosity of a frog sweater just to make Cas happy?”

“I didn’t agree to that,” Deanna stated, glancing up when she heard her sister scoff, “I didn’t! I agreed to wear a sweater. That frog one is yours.”

Sam rolled her eyes, letting her sister off of the hook. “Whatever, Dee. Just… that was nice of you.”

Deanna waved her off, eyes on the racks. “Yeah, yeah, don’t go spreading it around.”

\------

They found themselves sitting in front of the television in Deanna’s room, watching _Game of Thrones_ in their still-warm-from-the-dryer sweaters. Sam was sitting in the chair beside the bed, making a point not to notice as Castiel and Deanna slowly shifted closer to one another. When the episode came to an end, she stretched her arms above her head and got up.

“I’m going to get a beer, you guys want anything?”

“I’ll have one, please.” Castiel said as Deanna held up a finger for herself.

“And make some popcorn while you’re at it, bitch!” She called after her, laughing when a ‘Jerk’ was shouted back from down the hall. The pair sat in comfortable silence as the screen returned to the DVD menu.

“Deanna?” Castiel asked, eyes staying on the screen.

“Yeah?” The hunter turned to look at her friend.

“Thank you.”

She frowned in confusion. “For what?”

“You hate that sweater and you’re still wearing it.”

Deanna felt her face heat up, quickly looking away from her. “Nuh-uh.”

“Uh-huh,” Castiel replied in a joking tone, turning to Deanna, “I heard you and Sam talking. You think it’s ugly… and you’re wearing it because I asked.”

“Well, yeah,” Deanna sighed, shrugging her shoulders as she tugged absently at the lace at the hem of the sweater, “You thought of it for me and you really like them, so…”

“ _So_ ,” Castiel said, nudging Deanna with her shoulder, “You wore it because it would make me happy.”

“Well, does it make you happy?” She asked, looking up just in time to have her lips collide with Castiel’s. Her eyes went wide before she allowed herself to enjoy the kiss, eyes fluttering shut as a hand slipped into Castiel’s dark hair. They remained like that for a moment until they gently pulled apart, catching her breath.

“Not as happy as that just made me.” Castiel murmured, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Deanna chuckled and wrapped her arm around the woman’s shoulder, pulling her close to her chest. “Well then, I guess I can take this thing off, can’t I?”

“Don’t you dare.”

Another laugh escaped Deanna just as Sam returned to the room, carrying beers and popcorn. She raised an eyebrow at their new position, passing the beers to Castiel. She sat back in her seat as she watched Castiel pass Deanna the bottle and press a kiss to the corner of her lips. Sam looked over the top of the ex-angel’s head, mouthing _What happened_?

Deanna met her sister’s gaze. She glanced down at Castiel fondly before looking back to her sister. _I’ll tell you later._

Sam smiled and nodded, turning back to the screen. As the next episode started to play, she let her eyes flick over to the new couple. She couldn’t wait to see what would happen nex


End file.
